1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to thin film magnetic transducers and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved method of fabricating thin film transducers wherein winding resistance is maintained more uniform throughout the transducer winding interconnection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior magnetic transducers of the thin film type are of course well known and the technology has utilized thin film deposition of multi-layer winding elements for a considerable time. However, in prior approaches to interconnection of adjacent thin film winding elements, such interconnection points have heretofore been progressively displaced relative to the coil throat such that extreme resistive non-linearity would necessarily result. That is, during the formation of the transducer as successive thin film winding elements are deposited onto a suitable substrate in stacked manner, the point of plating through for interconnection between adjacent winding elements was successively displaced to a different, further removed location for each individual winding element interconnection. In addition to the winding resistance non-linearity, the prior method required a separate photomask for the deposition of each one of the multiple of successive thin film winding layers.